Vivre
by Poison doux amer
Summary: "Une goutte, deux gouttes, trois gouttes, une multitude de perles de cristal qui coulent, roulent et meurent sur des lèvres tremblantes desquelles aucun son ne s'échappe, pas même un soupir."


**Auteur : Poison doux amer**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Vivre**

Une goutte, deux gouttes, trois gouttes, une multitude de perles de cristal qui coulent, roulent et meurent sur des lèvres tremblantes desquelles aucun son ne s'échappe, pas même un soupir. Elle est là. Elle attend en silence. Dans cette pièce déjà sombre, elle n'est qu'une ombre, un être sans importance. Sa belle robe de bal est froissée, ses cheveux tout à l'heure maintenant en un chignon serré ne tiennent plus. Relena Peacecraft n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Dans sa main, un morceau de papier chiffonné sur lequel des mots sont inscrits. Certains deviennent difficiles à lire car l'encre s'est mêlée aux larmes, brouillant le texte. Un seul mot est encore possible à déchiffrer : Mort.

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque son regard se pose à nouveau sur la missive. Un premier, un second puis un râle de douleur, quelque chose de si fort qu'il est impossible de le décrire exactement. Son corps, lentement, glisse sur le sol sa couronne se détache et tombe à terre dans un bruit sourd. Que reste-t-il de la Relena Peacecraft reine du royaume de Sank ? Elle avait promis de rester forte quoiqu'il arrive et, en échange, il lui avait donné sa parole : il resterait en vie.

« 01 Mort. »

01\. Il n'était qu'un numéro, un soldat parmi tant d'autres. Un de plus ou de moins, personne ne voyait la différence. Mais celui-là en moins lui brisait le cœur et lui déchirait les entrailles. Ce n'était pas un numéro, un simple soldat : il s'appelait Heero Yuy. Même cela, faisait penser à un numéro. Jamais il ne lui avait confié sa véritable identité à elle qui marchait dans l'ombre de ses pas et faisait tout pour lui ressembler. Enfant soldat donnant sa vie pour un combat dans lequel il croyait corps et âme. Elle avait toujours cru que la paix serait possible grâce à lui. Le pseudonyme qu'il avait pris le laissait déjà penser à l'époque. Le vrai Heero Yuy prônait la paix entre les colonies et la terre. Lui, il était monté dans un Gundam et avait combattu les oppresseurs des colonies. Deux chemins différents mais deux buts et deux destinées identiques. Triste destinée.

Elle se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre : aucun mot échangé mais un regard si singulier pour un adolescent. Heero avait changé sa vie. Elle, qui autrefois ne se souciait que de sa petite existence paisible, avait compris ce jour-là qu'il y avait des enfants bien moins chanceux qu'elle. Relena vivait dans un grande et belle bulle étouffante. Le monde, elle le voyait au travers d'un filtre édulcoré choisi exprès pour elle. Tout semblait si beau, si grand et les histoires de grandes personnes restaient inaccessibles et sans importance.

Mais voilà, ce regard lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle aussi appartenait à ce monde et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de fermer les yeux aussi longtemps et de se voiler la face pendant que, dehors, des jeunes de son âge se battaient pour rester en vie, pour exister.

Pendant des jours et des jours, elle s'était documentée, elle avait cherché à comprendre les histoires des grands, à s'en saisir. Elle savait qu'il y avait des conflits dans le monde et que des soldats mouraient sur le champ de bataille. Toutefois, jamais elle n'avait utilisé ce mot si effrayant : celui de guerre.

Heero avait fait entrer la guerre dans sa vie. Le joli petit monde qu'elle s'était créée enfant venait de s'effondrer grâce à lui. Grâce à lui et non à cause de lui. Cela fait toujours mal quand la réalité se prend en plein visage mais ce fut, pour Relena, la sortie de l'ignorance. Elle savait dans quel monde elle vivait à présent. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à y trouver sa place.

Et sa place, elle ne la voyait qu'auprès de lui. Force, détermination et grandeur d'âme. L'oisillon avait essayé de suivre les pas de son père spirituel sans parvenir toutefois à y graver ses empruntes. Heero représentait, pour elle, l'asservissement des colonies et la volonté profonde de changer le monde. Le changement était le seul moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre cruelle.

Alors, ne pouvant prendre les armes, elle s'était promis de se battre à sa façon. Le dialogue. Effrayée par ce mot de guerre et par toutes les conséquences que cela engendrait, elle s'était décidée à agir autrement. Les Hommes ne s'entendaient plus le dialogue était rompu car les deux camps restaient sur leur position. Il fallait donc le réinstaurer entre les différents dirigeants et c'est ce qu'elle s'attela à faire à la mort de son père adoptif. Elle n'était plus Relena Darlian mais Relena Peacecraft : elle avait une légitimité. Son nom même était symbole de paix tout comme son royaume détruit à cause des méfaits de la guerre. Grâce à Heero, l'oisillon était devenu grand et pouvait enfin voler de ses propres ailes afin de découvrir le monde.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle s'était battue, main dans la main, avec lui. Lui à bord de son Gundam, avec son Gundam et elle, à la table des négociations. La paix totale par une démilitarisation complète, elle y avait cru au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais la guerre profite à tellement de gens que son objectif était bien utopiste.

Des larmes lentement coulaient le long de ses joues. Que restait-il aujourd'hui de son idéal maintenant qu'il n'était plus là ? Pouvait-elle se dire encore contre les armes alors qu'on venait de lui arracher l'homme qu'elle aimait ? La haine brûlait déjà ses entrailles et ses belles idées de paix totale partaient en fumée. Relena voulait le venger. Ils devaient ressentir eux aussi cette douleur incommensurable qui était en train de la ronger peu à peu.

« Relena ? C'est Duo… Pagan vient de m'annoncer la… la nouvelle. »

Elle ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Les sanglots qu'elle entendait dans sa voix lui brisèrent davantage le cœur. Duo avait entre-ouvert la porte, laissant entrer un rayon de lumière qui illumina un instant la silhouette recroquevillée de Relena. Doucement, le jeune homme referma la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, ses jambes ne retenant visiblement plus son poids.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Heero est…était ? Indestructible… » Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Indestructible ? Elle l'avait cru, elle aussi. Cela faisait néanmoins quelques jours qu'il avait disparu et que plus personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. On le supposait dans l'espace pour une mission secrète confiée par J. L'annonce, ce soir, fut le couperet qui tomba sur la tête de Relena. Heero était mort. Comment un mot de quatre lettres griffonné rapidement sur un papier pouvait-il faire aussi mal ?

« Comment vais-je faire maintenant ? » Murmura-t-elle enfin.

Duo resta un long moment interdit. Lui-même ne le savait pas, alors que conseiller à celle qui venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie ?

« Vis. Relena, vis. C'est ce que Heero aurait voulu. Je suis sûr qu'il a tout fait pour tenir sa promesse. Il faut maintenant tenir la tienne et rester forte dans l'adversité. Ne prends pas les armes, laisse-nous venger sa mort. De ton côté, amène-nous vers un monde de paix. Transforme ta douleur en force et bats-toi à ta manière. Heero t'admirait pour cela. »

Le natté se leva alors et lui adressa un léger sourire : « Le dieu de la mort est de retour. J'aurais aimé qu'il épargne mon meilleur ami. Il est temps que je lui amène d'autres âmes. Je ne mourrais pas Relena. De toute façon, je le suis déjà. »

Tournant les talons, il sortit de la pièce et la laissa seule. Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi allongée au sol ? Nul ne le sait.

Néanmoins, elle finit par se lever, prête à annihiler la guerre au plus vite et à créer le monde de paix dont rêvait Heero.


End file.
